A Darker Side Of Light
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: Kagome moves into an old house and goes to a local highschool. While searching through old things in the house, she finds a journal of the girl who used to live here. No one seems to know anything, but those who do refuse to admit any relation. It was sup
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A Darker Side Of Light.

Summary: Kagome moves into an old house and goes to a local highschool. While searching through old things in the house, she finds a journal of the girl who used to live here. No one seems to know anything, but those who do refuse to admit any relation. It was supposed to be suicide, but something doesn't feel right.

* * *

-------------

* * *

**Before**

Kikyou stared out the window, drowning out the anoying chatter of the teacher.

English class was a bore.

Outside there was rain. Millions of tears slid down the window, washing away the world.

The trees and streets and cars blurred together behind the curtain of rain.

"Students, today I'm going to allow you to start on your journals..." The teacher continued to drone about the assignment, while Kikyou watched the world being washed away by countless tears.

How ironic.

Her fingers twitched, grasping the pen tighter in her hand.

Her eyes flew over the faces of students she didn't know.

She hated the begginings.

Every year she'd be back to this god-forsaken place to learn and become the best she could be, when all she really wanted was to close her eyes and be forever away from this place.

The class was silent, for once, and she saw the letters on the board.

Slowly, her eyes trailed to the blank paper in front of her, and she closed her eyes.

Apparently, no one was ever gonna read what she wrote anyway.

So what did it matter?

"_Journal entry number one._

_September 2_

_I hate the begginings. I hate this school. I hate what my life has become. Is every morning supposed to feel like a death sentence? I wish for rain..._ "

* * *

When school ended, I was ready to run away.

There was only one problem.

Them.

"Come on, it's only for a while." She was dragged away, still sprouting excuses about curfews and dinner parties. Nothing worked.

"This is Naraku" She pointed towards a boy, no, man, looking to be over 20, and she wondered why her friend hung out with someone like him. His black hair was in a high pony tail, and his sharp brown eyes frightened her. She could've sworn they looked red in the light. His black clothes seemed to suck in all the colour like a void, and sghe dreaded being around him.

"This is Inuyasha." She pointed towards a boy with silver hair and hazel eyes. His red shirt matched him well, for he was scowling at her as though she just took a bone away from a puppy. A red baseball cap was placed on his head backwards, and she couldn't help but think he was kind of cute.

"Now, if you boys will excuse us for a second, we'll be right back." Kagura threw over her shoulder, already dragging Kikyou away from them.

Kikyou opened her mouth to attemp another lame excuse but Kagura interupted her. "Listen, I know you have to go, your moms mad, your dad is having a heart attack, and the world is ending so yu can't stay. Cut the shit Kikyou, I need you here, okay?" Kikyou gave her a look. "Remember Naraku?" She didnt wait for a reply. "His girlfriend just killed herself two days ago, and he's really depressed. Since your our most caring and whatever friend, I need you to make him feel better." Kikyou raised a brow at her clearly psychotic friend. "Look, I really like this one. I just can't stand him all mopy and shit, okay? Just fix him for me, would you?"

Again, before she could get a word out, she was dragged back towards the boys and dumped in Naraku's lap. Literally.

"Um, hi?" She tried. He looked down at her and she wondered if she died and went to hell. His brown eyes pierced her very soul. "I'm Kikyou.." She stuck her hand out and almost felt relieved when he shook it.

She tried to stand up, but his hand had somehow wrapped itself around her waist.

She looked at him, her eyebrows scrunched together.

He smiled at her.

She smiled back uncomfortably.

* * *

"_Journal entry number 26_

_Novermber 23_

_I don't know what to do. What the hell did I get myself into? It wasn't supposed to be like this.._"

* * *

New story. The chapters are going to switch between "Before" and "Now" so you can see both sides of the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**A Darker Side Of Light**

* * *

_It is the mysteries, not the discoveries, that make life interesting. - Unknown. _

* * *

Kagome sighed, dragging the giant black suitcase in one hand and an over-sized stuffed white plushie dog in the other.

She's been dreading this day for a long time now.

She looked around at the big house, the green trees surrounding it, and wondered how her mother managed to pay for this with her minimum-wage job salary.

She sighed again, looking at the sky.

It was as blue cotton candy, no clouds in sight.

The sun was overpowering, bouncing off the green leaves of trees, and the roof of the house.

She kept walking, kicking rocks out of the way and almost tripping a few times. Heels were a bad idea in this part of town.

After a struggle with the suitcase and the plushie she managed to get them in the house.

She walked down the hall, hearing her mother and grandfather still arguing outside about something random.

The house seemed strange to her.

The furniture was still here, even magazines and flower vases, the things you'd assume people would take with them.

She walked up the stairs, which creeked eerily under her feet, and her mind flashed to all the horror movies she watched with her friends the previous night.

Way to go to another bad idea.

The house looked like it fell out of a horror movie, from the creeky stairs to the forest surrounding it, right back to the things that definetly should've been gone with the previous owners.

On the second floor there were only two doors.

She pushed the first one open, and it creekily opened.

Painted green walls swallowed up the room, and she almost screamed when she looked across the room.

A mirror that stood there reflected her image back at her.

She dropped her things on the floor, clutching at her rapidly beating heart.

She could've sworn it was someone else for a second.

Closing the door, and wanting nothing else to do with mirrors for a while, she pushed open the second door.

As soon as it opened, she was blinded by the bright rays of sun spilling from the open window.

When she could see again, she automatically determined that this was a girls room.

The purple walls were quite a pretty shade, and the match of pink bed sheets and pale blue curtains made the room feel like home.

She dragged her suitcase and plushie into the room, dropping them on the floor, and marking this room hers.

It just felt right, this room.

She plopped down on the bed, forgetting about the creepiness factor of the house, because suddenly, she felt sleepy.

Reaching for her toy and grabbing a pillow instead she curled up on the bed, staring across the room into the mirror as her eyes closed, and not even noticing the sad girl standing in there staring out at her.

* * *

When she woke up it was already dark, the sun low on the horizon, and everything was covered in shadows.

She sat up and streached, wondering about her dream.

Standing up she went to the closet in her room, and flicked the lights on.

Pushing the door open, she stepped into the small room filled with clothes and personal items.

Now she really was starting to wonder at just how fast did these people have to leave.

Following her steps in the dream she went all the way in the back, pushed some of the clothes out of the way, and pulled out a red binder, identical to the one in her dream.

Blowing the dust of the writting on the front, she smothed out the piece of paper taped to the front.

Handwritten across the old piece of papers it read:

**Kikyou Takeda**

**Grade 11**

**Shikon High.**

_'Shikon High? I'm supposed to go there!_' she thought silently, clutching the binder to her chest and slowly making her way out of the small room. It was making her just a little bit claustraphobic.

Sitting down on the bed cross legged, she put the binder down and opened it.

What stared back at her almost scared the hell out of her.

Her first throught was _'How the hell do they have a picture of me?_'

But once she got over her shock, she took a closer look.

The girl in the picture had longer, coal black hair, and coffee brown eyes. She was smiling lightly, her fingers in a peace sign.

Next to her was another girl, her shorter, black hair with brown highlights put up with various hair decorations. Her eyes were supposed to be brown, but shone a dark mahogany in the light.

Behind them was a boy, no, man, who looked much older then both of them. He had black hair, naturaly wavy, put in a high ponytail. What caught her attention though, were his eyes. A perfect bloody red, she didnt know if it was a trick of the light, or the camera flash, but she could see no other colour in his eyes. He wore black, that seemed to dull all the colours around him, almost like a void.

She shuddered, wondering how anyone could stand to be around someone so obviously evil.

Her eyes moved to the last boy in the picture, who didn't look all that happy to be there either. He was scowling at the camera, silver hair glowing in the sun, and hazel eyes looking like molten gold. He looked absolutely pissed, like he would spring up and jump away any second now.

She wanted to laugh at the boy, because his red shirt seemed to make him look absolutely cartoon like.

While the other man was dressed completely in black, and the two girls wore green and white uniforms, he looked completely out of place in a bright red.

Looking at the uniforms, she was glad they dropped that particular law a few years back.

Free expression as such a fascinating concept.

Her friends took her on a shopping spree as soon as she anounced her tragic news. They went to the mall and bought tons of shirts that the small town people were bound to have never seen before.

She was never very preppy, and she was surprized that she didn't totaly hate the colourful room.

Her clothes were now more punk then anything, and she was proud.

Observing the people from the car window on the way here, she couldn't help but notice how bland everything looked.

She was bound to mix it up, if only a little bit.

She stood up, knocking the picture from her lap, and forgetting the red binder on the bed as she made her way down, wondering where her mom and grandra were.

Usualy they'd be making a racket by now about who has to take out the garbage first.

She sighed, shaking her head.

Closing the door, she never noticed the girl sitting in her mirror frame, watching her silently through dark, coffee brown eyes.

* * *


End file.
